Oneshots for the Writer's Soul
by kelpiie
Summary: A collection of short stories C: Chapter 3 up. Amu x Ikuto, Rima x Nagihiko, Yaya x Kairi, Kukai x Utau
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Well, here we are, oneshots for the writer's soul. Here are the pairings: Amu x Ikuto, Nagihiko x Rima, Utau x Kuukai, Yaya x Kairi, and I **_**still **_**don't know who Tadase is with, so yeah. **

**Ikuto: Scooooooore. Heheh.**

**Amu: ._. **

**Me: xD 'Kay, so, here we go! Enjoy ;3 I don't own Shugo Chara, please don't sue :3**

_I_n_T_he_F_rosty_A_ir

So we just happened to go to the same resort with Kukai's grandpa. The only reason I was going is because _he _is going. Yes, _he. _If you haven't figured it out yet, you'll get it sooner or later.

The whole group is going, even his sister. Even Kairi visited for Christmas. Kukai just couldn't wait to hang out with the Guardians again, so he insisted that we came to the ski resort. I thought about what to pack as I lay in bed, too lazy to get up.

"Hurry, Amu-chan! Your departure is in six hours!" Ran exclaimed urgently.

"Just one more mi—"

"You said that an hour ago, Amu-chan," Miki said in her know-it-all-voice. (I'm not bashing Miki, she's actually my favorite. xD)

I groaned. I stretched my legs and stepped onto my carpet. I wobbled over to my suitcase and started to pack in my snow clothes.

Then the phone rang. I knew that Mama, Papa and Ami were out making snowmen, so I decided to take it.

"Moshimoshi?" I yawned as I answered it.

"Amu-chiii! Yaya's coming over!"

"Wait, Yaya! I do—"

"Bye Amu-chi!" the phone started to beep. She hung up.

I sighed and packed more things into my suitcase. Soon, it was full. Yaya burst in. Pepe floated over to my charas and they started talking.

"…" I didn't want to ask how she got in, or her mouth would be a speaker of annoyingness. (I like Yaya too. xD)

"What is Amu-chi gonna wear?" she went over to my closet and started to throw clothes onto the floor.

"Yaya! I just cleaned my room!" I exclaimed. She ignored me and started to wander her eyes over the assortment of tops and bottoms.

"This!" she held up an outfit.

It was a black and white striped sweater with a skull in the middle. It had two little pink hearts at the bottom left hand front of the sweater. For my bottom, she chose out dark denim jeans that had small holes where the knees were.

"Why are you here, anyway?"

"Mouu, because Kairi hasn't come yet and Yaya has nothing to do!" She flopped down on my bed.

"Whatever," I yawned for the eighth time today and slipped the outfit on. I put my hair up in two black x-clips that hung my bangs.

"Amu-chan, ready to go? We can take Yaya-chan, too," my mother said, opening the door. "Yaya-chan left her suitcase near the door."

I glanced at Yaya. She had this all planned out, didn't she?  
"I'm ready," I replied, and Yaya jumped up squealing, literally flying down the stairs.

**--At the Ski Place Thingymagiggers **

Everyone was there already, even Kairi. Yaya ran to him and clung to his arm. _Poor Kairi, _I thought, but he smiled at Yaya.

Tadase was chatting with Nagihiko and Rima, while Kukai and Utau were talking about sports and singing.

He glanced at me. I walked over to him and smiled.

"Hello, Strawberry," he said.

"Hi." I said to him. He offered me a seat on his lap. I blushed, but took the offer. I stopped shivering from the piercing cold, his body was so warm.

Guess who it was, yet? If you haven't, that's a bit sad.

"It's Miki nya!" Yoru said excitedly, floating to Miki and socializing. (xD)

"Daichi!" Ran squealed, and flew super fast to Daichi, stealing his soccer ball and bouncing it on her head.

I felt sorry for Suu, though I knew she liked Kiseki. Even then, though, she wandered over to Utau and her charas.

"So, what does little Amu want for Christmas?" Ikuto asked, a finger playing with my hair.

"I don't know," I replied, almost leaning into his warmth. I shivered about that thought, and he held me closer, thinking I was still cold. Well, I was, but, I didn't shiver about _that – _GAH, you catch my drift, right?  
"Look, Kiddyking is going to make an announcement," he whispered, and I looked towards where Tadase was standing.

"We would all like to thank Kukai for inviting the _Guardians_-" he eyed Utau and Ikuto, "-to this wonderful Christmas trip."

Everyone but Ikuto cheered, and Tadase cleared his throat.

"I wanted to re-explore the place again, so we will go in groups of two. I will organize the groups,"

I felt Ikuto's body stiffen and his arms hold me tighter. I didn't want to be in a separate group from him, and I knew he felt the same.

Tadase saw this, and, looking to me again, he sighed and nodded. I grinned to him and he had a faint blush under his bangs.

I heard-no, felt-Ikuto smirk against my shoulder.

"Nagihiko and Rima, Yaya with Kairi, Utau with Kukai and Amu, Ikuto, and me." He said. Then I felt Ikuto grimace against my shoulder, and I giggled.

"We'll find a way," he whispered just so only I could hear. I glanced at him, made a small grin (y'know, so Tadase wouldn't suspect anything).

"Let's go!" Tadase cheered, and everyone was out the door in a matter of seconds.

**Exploring the Forest**

I realized that this is where Tadase confessed that he liked Amulet Heart. I remember when Nadeshiko and the others scared us, and I jumped on Tadase. How stupid that was. Ikuto had his arms tightly around me, and I never got cold. Tadase still seemed happy, though.

"Amu, lets go look at that tree over there," Ikuto suggested. _What a weird excuse, _I thought, but agreed, and Tadase followed.

Kiseki was directing the other charas on how to find the embryo in the gray sky. They all looked bored.

x. x. x. x.

"Oi, Kiddyking, look at _that _bird," Ikuto topped. We were sighting birds for minutes, and Tadase and Ikuto kept on arguing on which bird was the "best".

While Tadase turned his head to look at where Ikuto was pointing, he took me in his arms and jumped to a tree.

"Amu-chan, how rude desu," Suu sighed, but came anyway.

"Hmm, Tsukiyumi-san, I can soo see a bird that's—" he turned to where Ikuto _was _and sweat-dropped.

"Poor him," I whispered to Ikuto, but he just smirked, and jumped to the ground, running.

"Where are we going?!" I asked frantically, still in his arms.

"Somewhere alone," he replied. I blushed but didn't resist.

Soon we came to a circle of pine trees. There was a single stump large enough to sit on, and Ikuto waved me to his lap (again) when he sat on it.

"Mou, why do I always gotta be on your lap?" I said, but still snuggled against him.

"Mm. Amu, look at the sky."

I had never seen anything like it before. The gray was mixed nicely with the light blue that still lingered above. Rays of sunlight found their way threw the grayness and added even more of a nice color (sorry, I don't live somewhere it snows, so I don't really know what it looks like.).

"You cold, Amu?" shoot, I was shivering again. As we rushed out, I forgot to snatch my coat.

"Y-y-y-es-s-s-," I stuttered as the frost numbed my lips. He smirked and brang me close.

"Merry Christmas," he said. "Now, I'll make your lips warm."

"IKUTO you pervert!" I said, but smiled as our lips met.

**Me: Ewwww.**

**Ikuto: Heeeheeeee**

**Amu: …**

**Me: Feel free to review if you want… xD That'd really help. Thanks. **

**Miki: So what'd the charas do?  
Me: You…um… played in the snow…?**

**Yoru: Good enough nya!**


	2. Chapter 2 Cold

**Me: I **_**had **_**to update this collection… and maybe break through my writer's block while doing so. So, I apologize if this oneshot does not please you… :\**

**Amu: It's okay! As long as it's Ta—**

**Me: Oh, and by the way, it's Amuto.**

**Ikuto: Scooooore.**

**Amu: T.T**

_C_old

Amu shivered as she wrapped the thin blanket tighter around herself. Why? Why must the weather be so cold when her mother decided to wash all the blankets? _Why _must all of her coats and jackets get to small to wear _now? Why _must her blankets be stuck in the washing machine, wet and cold?And, most of all, _WHY _must the power go out in this situation? No power meant no fireplace. And no fireplace meant a very, very irritated Amu. And an irritated Amu meant no good. No good at all.

"Sweet Kami-sama," she said under her breath.

"It's okay, Amu-chan!" Ran said with a shaky voice.

"I can't draw with no light!!"

"It's all about staying calm ~desu…" Suu murmured.

She shivered again, her nose red from the insane cold. A headache was brewing.

_Great,_ she thought and groaned.

The darkness made her shiver out of fear, too. She never liked the dark.

"Amu, right when this house lights up, we are definitely buying new sweaters!" her mother called from somewhere unknown. She hated loud sounds in the darkness. It was no help that it was snowing, the sky dimmed as the sun was covered by thick, gray clouds. Rocking herself back and forth as she pressed herself more against the corner of her wall, she licked her chapped lips and pulled the blanket as if it could be more tighter around her body.

What was that? Something, or some_one_, passed by her balcony window. She hugged herself closer against the blankets.

"What was that?!" an alarmed voice of Suu sounded from the darkness.

_It _is_a perfect time for a thief, _she thought, shivering of even more fear.

_Tap tap._

What was that?

_Tap. _

She looked to where the sound came from, afraid that it was the someone.

Oh, yes it was someone. A someone with azure hair and ocean blue eyes. The dark pools bore into hers, a lazy but rigid expression.

"Let me in," he mouthed against the window.

Groaning and not wanting to move from her position, she somehow shuffed from the farthest corner of her room to the balcony window without standing. She stretched her arm to the handle and unlocked it.

Once he opened it, a freezing winter breeze blew through her room. Once he was inside, he shoved the door closed.

His nose and cheeks were pink. The thin jacket he was wearing had holes here and there.

"Thank you…" he murmured as he shuffled to the corner Amu was in.

"H-hey, that's my corner," she huffed.

"You know, if you hug that blanket too close to your body, your circulation will cut off and you'll get even colder," he pointed out.

She ignored him and went to the corner she was in, though she kept a couple of feet from the little cat.

"Where's Yoru?"

"Hiding in my pocket," he chuckled.

"H-here nya," the rascally voice sounded.

Ikuto tugged on her thin blanket.

"Stop!" she growled.

"Share," he pleaded with cute little kitten eyes.

"…" she couldn't resist that adorable face.

"F-fine," she answered as she slid the blanket from her blanket to give half to Ikuto. A wave of warmth flooded her body, and she knew it wasn't her blood circulation…

"IKUTO!" she hissed. She was lucky that it was dark, for her face was a vivid red. He was cuddling with her, his arms holding her close to him.

"Don't deny it, Amu," he smirked, "you enjoy this position."  
"Do not!" she retorted, though her face turned darker.

"Your blush is standing out in the dark," he chuckled.

"It's not a blush! I'm just cold."

"Maybe I should warm you up more then."  
"N-" but before she could finish he held her closer, nuzzling into her strawberry hair.

She tried to squirm, but there was no heart was pounding so fast and loud she thought it could be heard in America.

_This is… strangely comforting, _she thought. _Did he pretend to be cold? _

"Mhm," he answered her thoughts. She sweat-dropped.

"P-pervert," she stuck her tongue out.

"Don't make me bite that tongue," he smirked.

"P-PERVERT!" she said again. How many times had she put the word "pervert" next to this pervert? Well, that was four times in a matter of seconds.

"I-I'm warm now, Ikuto,"

"Who said I would let you go?"  
"Gah…" she groaned quietly, but closed her eyes.

.x.x.x.x.

"Ugh…" she woke tiredly to the burst of light that ached her eyelids. Rubbing her eyes with one hand, she leaned on the other.

He was still there, and he was groggy. He had just awoken, too.

"Time for you to go now," she said.

"But Amuuuuuu," he frowned.

"No!" she turned away just in case he was going to use the "kitty-pout" face.

He only squeezed her tighter, now nuzzling his nose in her stomach. (not any higher, not any lower. Thank you, pervs. T.T)

"Please?" she grabbed his face to look into his eyes. Her lower lip was sticking out, and her eyebrows curved up to reveal a pout.

"…You have a pout, too…" he groaned. "That's not fair."

"Let me go."

"Fine." He kissed her cheek, lingering there for some time before he fled.

She touched where his lips had met, blushing. It was strangely warm there.

"Oh great," she muttered, "now I'm cold again."

"Huh?" she mumbled as she felt a paper stuck to her pajamas.

_I'm your personal warmer, whenever you need me._

_-Ikuto_

She blushed and giggled. _What a weirdo, _she mumbled to herself. The blush still trailing her cheeks, she stood from the corner and went to dry her blankets.

_You've even made my heart warm._

**Me: Please say it wasn't too horrible. PLEASE.**

**Ikuto: That was laaame.**

**Amu: -twitch-**

**Me: ._. Well, please review if you care! :D I love reviews. LOVE THEM. :3 And I know the ending was a bit… cheesy. But yeah… xD It's Amu, what would you expect?  
Amu: Heeyyy! :o **


	3. Are The Leaves Falling Faster?

**Me: **I seriously haven't written in forever! I haven't been watching Shugo Chara! Either cuz it made me sad when Ikuto left D:

**Amu: **You emotional little freak.

**Ikuto:** You guys are related?!

**Me: **PFF I WISH. And just in case you didn't know, _italics _are FLASHBACKS! :3

* * *

**Are The Leaves Falling Faster, or is it Just Me?**

**CHAPTER THREEEEEEEE**

**

* * *

  
**

Amu looked at the shades of brown, yellow, orange and red in the tall trees that decorated the park. Every few seconds a leave would float in the air form its stem and reach the ground. Then she'd see another leaf do the same. And another.

The warm morning air was comforting as she sat on a bench, surrounded by trees. Across from the bench was a stage-like gazebo, where she had seen Ikuto play his violin… His azure hair and eyes would go in perfect contrast with the orange scene she held before her eyes.

A bird started to sing. It sounded like it was tweeting, "I-kuto, I-kutooo," over and over. Amu sighed. She hadn't seen Ikuto in a matter of weeks. The last she saw of him was when she was in this exact place, sleeping on the bench with a book over her face. He had kissed her cheeks and she had jolted awake.

"_What are you doing here, Ikuto?" _she had said.

"_You're in my napping spot."_

"_It isn't _your _napping spot!" _

"_Is to."_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is to."_

"_Is no--"_

Ikuto shushed her lips. _"Fine, we'll just share."_

"_NOO!"_

"_Hinamori-saaaaannnn!" _Tadase yelled to Amu.

"_Oh Kami-sama, he's found me…" _Amu sighed. She'd kind of had enough of Tadase and his insecure-ness, even though they weren't even going out.

"_I've gotta see this,"_ Ikuto smirked, and jumped in a tree.

That was the last Amu had seen of him.

And as Amu started to drift away into her loneliness, her thoughts… a certain cat boy was watching her all along in the same tree, smiling as she said his name over and over. He knew she was remembering the last time she saw him. He'd been following her all along. He heard what Tadase had said:

_"Hinamori-san, would you like to go to the movies with me?"_

_"Ehh, would this be a date?" Amu said, not surprised. He had asked her this many times before._

_"Well, uhh, umm, aaah, yeah…" Tadase replied nervously. _

_"Sorry Tadase-kun… I had plans with a friend of mine." She really didn't. She didn't want to be alone with Tadase. It was always too awkward – he was too afraid to say anything or do anything._

_"O-Ok! Next time, maybe?"_

_"Sure Tadase." She smiled and he was gone. When he was out of sight, she called, "Ikuto?"_

Ikuto wondered why he didn't reply, and after she had called a couple more times and left he sat on the bench and didn't go after her. He knew he loved her, the problem was if she felt the same. Just because she didn't like Tadase didn't mean that she liked him.

He jumped from the tree, in Amu's sight.

"I-Ikuto!" she exclaimed, a blush already creeping to her cheeks. They were the softer shade of a leaf that fell by her side.

"Hello, Amu."

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks," she said, despair in her eyes.

"I've been watching you all along, Amu," he grinned, watching her blush turn a shade darker. "You blush too much Amu, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah, you," she said, standing from the bench. She poked him in the chest. "You who hasn't decided to make an appearance until now."

Ikuto grinned. "Well, let's make the most of it then."

He led her to the gazebo. He took her hand and started to dance with her, even though she was blushing like crazy and was near to stepping on his feet every step she took.

"Ikuto! I don't know how to dance!"

"Well, neither do I. So let's learn."

"You're just a little kid, you know that Ikuto?"

"_I'm_ the kid? I think you've got it wrong." He smirked, bringing her closer, watching her blush darken more.

She looked up at him, her golden eyes meeting with his. She was right, his hair _did _go wonderfully in contrast with the trees. A leaf fell on his hair and she giggled. Reaching to brush it off, Ikuto hugged her closer and started to walk off the gazebo, smiling against her hair and still holding her hand.

"W-What are you doing, Ikuto?"

_"_You know, Amu, I've always thought you were cute." His forehead touched hers.

"R-Really?" she breathed. Her heart leaped, made a cake, blew out the candles and did the same process again until his nose met hers.

"Yes," he whispered, and the gap between their lips closed. "I've always loved you."

A tear dropped from Amu's eye, and as his lips met hers she smiled. "Me too, Ikuto."

A leaf fell on their heads.

This time it was a red one and it had been shaped as a heart.

* * *

**Me: **AWWW. I've actually seen a leaf like that so DON'T GET ME WRONG! I wish we had Autumn here T_T'' it's one of my favorite seasons. I'm sorry if its bad guys.. haven't been writing much.

**Amu: **WHAT IS CONTRAST

**Ikuto: **It's like comparing me and you, exact opposites.

**Amu: **…

**Ikuto: **-grin-

**Amu: **I don't get it.

**Me: Shut up and hug already 3 **

_REVIEW PLEASE, It encourages me to make more chapters! 3 _


End file.
